Blood in the Snow
by waitingforthetardis
Summary: A romance about Dominique's struggle to free herself from the clutches of the past and the boy who helps her get her life back on track. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Dominique walked briskly through the dark alleyway, her silvery-blonde hair flying behind her in the wind. Not far ahead was Honey Dukes Candy Shop, her destination. She could barely feel her hands in the cold, but she did not stop until she reached the bright lights of the sweet-smelling building. She pulled open the door and the light washed over her face as if it were a wave of gold. Only now were the tears that streaked down her pinkened cheeks visible. The woman at the register turned to see who could have been so desperate for candy at such a late hour. Dominique ran to her.

"Victoire!" Dominique sniffed, "Victoire…you have no idea..." Victoire ran out from behind the counter and put her arm around her little sister.

"Dominique, what _happened_?" Her voice was tense and worried.

"I decided to take a w-walk through the castle...a midnight stroll, you know?" Victoire nodded and notioned for her to keep going.

"And I heard a noise…in the ch-charms corridor. So I opened the door…a-and…" Dominique started crying again.

"Go on, Dominique!" Said Victoire slightly impatiently. Dominique took a deep breath.

"…and I saw Scorpius…_kissing R-rose!_" Victoire gasped.

"And what did you do?"

"They turned around… and s-saw me. I walked u-up to Scorpius and slapped him…and Rose started c-crying…and then I left to go tell y-you!" She seemed unable to continue. Victoire squeezed Dominique's shoulder .

"Oh, well, Dom, he was never worth your while." She said half heartedly. Dominique pulled her shoulder from Victoire's grasp.

"You don't get it!" She shouted. "I STILL LOVE HIM! For you…it's always been Teddy, perfect Teddy, and now you're engaged, and ready to start a happy little family…" A steady flow of tears was chilling her pale face. Dominique ran from the shop and into the cold Febuary night.

It had started to snow. She began sprinting towards the castle but she didn't get far when she slipped on the icy road and cut a deep gash in her leg. Unable to move, she sat and watched the snow turn red until a blurry figure pulled her out of the cold. Before she could observe anything else, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke up, her vision was still blurry. "Where am I?" She asked hoarsely.

"Hospital Wing. Nasty case of frostbite." The room slowly came into focus. A short, plump woman was standing over her, taking her temperature.

"What happened?" Her voice was still hoarse.

"Your brother found you half-dead in the snow, bleeding like mad. He carried you back to the castle and to me. He's been here all night, waiting for you to wake up. Fell asleep, poor chap." She shook her head sadly. Dominique turned her head and saw that her brother, Luis, was indeed sleeping on the guest chair next to her cot.

"Anyway, I've fixed you all up, you're set to go. I talked to the Headmisteress, and she agrees that you will not be punished for your nighttime wanderings, considering you almost died in the attempt. Have a good day." She turned to Luis and hit him hard on the top of his head.

"Get up, boy, your sister's fine." Luis shook himself a wake and looked at Dominique.

"Dom! God, I thought you were dead…I thought…" His releif seemed to be too much for words. "Let's get back to the common room, Dom, we need to talk."

He helped her up and she stumbled her way to the Gryffindor commons, not at all like her uusual graceful self. She sat dow in a large armchair by the fire, and Luis did the same. Suddenly, memories from the night before hit her like a bullet to the heart.

"Luis, how did you know where I was?" Asked Dominique.

"Rose came running into the boy's dormitory in the dead of night and told me that you had run from the castle. I dashed out of bed and followed. When I found you…Dominique, it was horrible. You were bleeding and shivering and so, so pale."

"So _Rose_ told you? I bet… she didn't tell y-you _why_."

"What do you mean, Dom?" Luis asked suspiciously. Dominique told him her story. Luis stood up. He curled his fist and ran from the common room.

Dominique followed him.

"Luis- Luis, STOP!" She cried. Her words had no effect. She followed him into the Great Hall, crying all the way. Luis stopped when he reached the Slytherin Table.

"YOU!" He yelled, pointing at Scorpius. Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare.

"Luis, don't…" Dominique squeaked weakly. Luis paid no attention.

"SHE ALMOST DIED!" He shouted. "SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Dude, can we, like, talk about this?" Stuttered Scorpius.

"The time for talking is over, Malfoy. I'm gonna beat the HELL out of you!" Scorpius looked around, but nobody intervened.

"And as for you…"He turned to Rose. "I'll talk to _you_ later." Luis pulled his fist back. In that split second wher he shoved it forward with all his might, Rose screamed, Dominique wailed, and Scorpius winced. The blow hit him with a monumental force. Scorpius was thrown on his back, groaning.

Finally the teachers came back to their senses and started shouting, but the hits just kept coming. "STOP, Luis!" Dominique screamed. At last, Rubeus Hagrid got up from his seat and pulled Luis off of Scorpius.

"HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Shouted Hagrid. Only then did Luis stop struggling. He turned to Dominique, who was crying behind them.

"I'm sorry, Dom. It had to be done by someone." He spat at Malfoy and allowed himself to be dragged away by Hagrid.

Dominique felt like her world ws being ripped away. Her boyfriend cheating, her brother dragged away to deal with a punishment that was her fault…She slowly walked to the Gryffindor Table and took a seat.

"Dominique- listen- I'm so, so, sorry." She turned to see Rose standing behind her. Dominique did not answer. Instead she walked back to the girls dormitory and layed down on her feather bed. She took a deep breath and tried to believe that things _would_ get better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dominique! You're not even listening to me! There is no longer a single class that you are not failing. If you don't start showing up, they're going to expel you. _Expel you_, Dom!" Dominique Weasley sighed and looked up at Isabel Pratchet.

"Who cares, Izzy? Nothing matters anymore. Why don't you stop being such a bitch about it and go away? You're worse than Maddie. I don't care anymore, don't you guys get that?" Izzy stood up.

"Look, _Dom_, every single day for two weeks, Maddie and I have smothered you with love, even when you called us bitches or pretended we weren't even there. Every single day for three weeks, we have brought you your homework from every single class you missed, and we even tried to explain the lessons to you, because you have been too busy swimming in self-pity to attend _any_ classes. So your boyfriend cheated and your brother beat him up. _Get_ _over_ _it_."

Izzy stomped downstairs, her jet-black hair flying behind her. Dominique watched her leave, and tears began to fall down her pale cheeks. How could her Izzy, her happy-go-lucky, skip-down-the hallways, cup-is-always-half-full Izzy say something so…harsh?

She stood up and walked slowly to the girl's bathroom. She gasped. In three weeks, she hadn't looked at a mirror...but now… Her once beautiful hair lay limp and tangled. Her complexion was ghastly pale and she had dark bags under her eyes. She was a living (if you could even call it that) nightmare. She didn't even recognize herself. She started to make her way back to her dormitory but stopped. She turned and calmly started towards the common room.

Three hours later, she was in still alone on a cushiony couch in the Ravenclaw common room, staring at the fire. It was one in the morning, and the moonlight combined with the fire illuminated troubled features. Dominique heard someone coming but didn't look up.

"Dom?" The voice was warm and familiar, with that trace of dreaminess that only came from Lysander Scamander.

"Hey." She replied curtly.

"You're out of bed." He said, shocked.

"You've noticed." He sat down on the armrest nearest her.

"I haven't seen you in classes." Lysander said tentatively.

"Hmm."

"I've missed you…" She turned and looked him in the eyes. They were calm blue, like the sky on a summer day.

"Do you still miss me, Ly? I've been a bitch to everyone I know and I haven't showered in three weeks. You _really_ miss me?" She replied skeptically.

"Of course." And then it happened. She smiled.

"Good night, Ly." She stood and started her way up the staircase.

"Goodnight, Dom." Now he was smiling, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I thought I'd do a chapter from Lysander's POV. R&R!**

He sat on the arm of the sofa, his heart beating wildly. Her hair was a rat's nest; her eyes were sunken and sad. But she was beautiful. Dominique was always beautiful. Even the way she moved. Her walk had a rhythm, her dance a certain elegance. Now, as she looked up at him, her expression full of disbelief, he knew she only wanted truth. For once, the truth. Who was Lysander to refuse?

"Of course." He said earnestly. Her lips did not protest for the first time in three weeks- a reason to smile. Happiness spread across her face, making her, in his opinion, all the more gorgeous.

"Goodnight, Ly." Her words possessed warmth that they hadn't before. Hadn't ever.

"Goodnight, Dom." He smiled back and fought the urge to lean down and kiss her right then and there. She stood up, made for the stairwell, and then she was gone. Running his fingers through his wavy blond hair, Lysander sighed. He yawned and made his way to his bed in the boy's dormitory. He needed some sleep.

"Lysander! Wake _up_!" Groggily he rolled over and stared blurrily at the figure hovering over him.

"…Maddie?" He asked hoarsely. Madeline Wood rolled her eyes and shook her head, allowing her long brown hair to fall over her face.

"Well, duh!" Lysander ignored this and moved on to the more pressing matter.

"Um…why are you in the boy's dormitory yelling at me at…" He checked his bedside clock. "Five in the morning?" Maddie shrugged and pointed at herself.

"Early bird." Lysander sighed.

"What do you want?" Maddie narrowed her eyes.

"We need to talk. About Dominique." Now she had his attention. "You are going to get dressed and meet me in the common room in ten minutes. Got that?"

"But…"

"Don't argue. In the long run, it just wastes time." She stood up straight and hurried from the dormitory.

She was right. Ten minutes later, Lysander was slowly stumbling down the winding staircase to the common room. Maddie was waiting for him in a leather armchair by the quietly crackling fire.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. What is this about, Maddie?" She looked him in the eye.

"I guess I'll get to the point. I saw you. Last night. You and Dom were talking. I don't even care what about. My point is, she smiled. She smiles when she's happy. And she hasn't been happy for three weeks. _How_ _did_ _you_ _do_ _it_?" He shifted his weight and looked out at the grounds.

"I don't know. We were just talking, okay?"

"Talking about _what_?"

"I thought Izzy and you had decided to ignore her now, anyway." Now it was Maddie's turn to look uncomfortable.

"Well, she did, but, technically…that's not the point, Lysander!" Maddie's cheeks were bright pink. "We were talking about _you_!"

"Well, I mean, I guess I just told her I missed her and she asked me really and I said yes and that's it. Happy?" He mumbled. Maddie's expression changed from embarrassment to confusion to bewilderment all in one very fast wave of emotion.

"Oh my god, Lysander, I didn't know you _liked_ her!" He swallowed and hurriedly replied,

"Uh, yeah, you know. We're friends." Maddie rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You _know_ that's not what I mean." Lysander let out an exasperated breath.

"Why would I tell you, even if I did?"

"You don't need to tell me. I'm right and I know it." She stood up and began her way to the staircase, but stopped.

"Do me a favor, Lysander, and keep 'just talking' to her. She hasn't been happy in _forever_." Maddie went back upstairs, leaving Lysander alone in the dark common room.


	4. Chapter 4

They walk slowly, hands intertwined, the moon reflecting off the deep, dark lake as they stroll through the grounds, whispering to each other meaningful conversation like they used to. It's nearly midnight and they're supposed to be in bed. They don't care. They've done this a hundred times. She looks into his gray eyes, searching for the reassurance she used to find hidden in their depths.

"Dominique, I didn't mean it." He tells her. "Rose is nothing compared to you. You're the one I need, the one I've always needed." She smiles slightly, against her better judgment. She knows it's ridiculous. She knows it's crazy. But she believes him. But when she looks at him again, his face is changing.

His loving expression turns to a sneer.

"Scorpius…?" She asks, her eyes wide with confusion. But it's too late. He walks closer to her. She takes a step back, but stumbles and loses her footing. She falls, feeling the cold, black, eerily calm lake surround her. She struggles for air, clawing her way to the surface. She can't swim. His fist closes around her arm and he pulls her upward. She breaks the surface, gasping for breath. His sneer is even more prominent now, her face inches from his.

"Help…" She mutters. He raises an eyebrow and looks to his side. Dominique follows his glance. The pain is overwhelming. Who but Rose Weasley, her cousin, her friend, her betrayer? She grins at Dominique.

"Hello, Dom." Rose says. "Having a nice swim?" She and Scorpius explode with laughter and he turns his head to meet Rose's lips. He loosens his grip on Dominique's arm and lets her fall, allowing her to fill her lungs once more with the icy water as she sinks deeper and deeper into the seemingly never ending pit of darkness.

She feels nothing but pain, sees nothing but a light growing smaller and smaller as she fights to reach air. Her lungs are surely about to burst when a warm hand encloses hers and pulls her upward, it's owner swimming furiously towards land, Dominique dragging behind him. She looks up. Her eyes are dotting black from lack of oxygen, she is barely able to comprehend his features, his wavy blonde hair, his tall and lanky figure.

And then…She can breathe again. She coughs and sputters and allows her savior to run his fingers through her hair and whisper words of comfort. She meets his sky-blue eyes. She knows those eyes…she knows that face. Maybe everything will be okay after all.

Dominique sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around the Girl's Dormitory, sweating heavily. Lack of sleep, that's what it was. She needed more sleep. But as she closed her eyes once more, she couldn't help but smile as remembered seeing his eyes, soft and kind and such a brilliant blue. Ugh. What was _wrong_ with her?


End file.
